pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace (Ultra)
|epnum=TBA |epname=Beginnings |firststagename=Scorbunny |evo=y |prevonum=813 |secondstagename=Raboot |firstevonum=814 |current=With Hop |nature = Jolly|media = manga|evo1num = 814|evolution = 1|firstevoep = The Gym Challenger Exhibtion Tournament|firstevoname = The Gym Challenger Exhibition Tournament|numepsh = 1|numeps1 = 1}}'Ace '''is a that Hop owns in Pokémon Ultra, his starter Pokémon and his second Pokémon overall. As of ''Stow-On-Side, he is at level 27 and his Characteristic is “likes to fight”. History Galar Arc Ace first appeared in Beginnings as a Scorbunny and Hop’s second Pokémon sent out against Erick’s Rowlet. Despite having a type advantage, he is defeated by Juniper’s ability to fly. Later, he is sent out against a wild Rotom in Professor Magnolia’s lab, along with Juniper. The two manage to defeat the Rotom with Ember and Leafage, causing heavy damage to the lab in the process. He is again used in Hop’s second battle against Erick, sent out against Juniper after Wooly faints. This time, he defeats Juniper with a well-timed Ember, but is defeated after Lance stops loafing around and uses Dragon Rage. After Hop arrives in Motostoke and his Poké Balls are stolen by a gang of wild Nickit, Ace convinces Wooly and Goony to work together to find Hop. After using Goony’s knowledge of the city to navigate straight to the Nickits’ lair, Ace defeats the leader, Thievul, with a Double Kick. The three are later found by Hop in front of the stadium. In The Gym Challenger Exhibtion Tournament, Ace is sent out against Bede’s Gothita after the latter defeats Goony. However, despite his best efforts, he is confused by a Psybeam from Gothita and knocks himself out, losing Hop the match. After the tournament, he is sent out against Raihan’s Duraludon as Hop’s last Pokémon. He manages to dent Duraludon’s shell with Double Kick by evolving into Raboot, but is quickly defeated by a Steel Beam. Ace is later used in Hop’s gym battle against Milo in The Gym Challenge: Minor League. He manages to easily defeat Gossifleur with Flame Charge, but is switched out for Goony against Eldegoss. However, after Goony faints, Ace is sent out against Eldegoss, and Dynamaxed. After Hop employs a strategy by using multiple Max Knuckles to power up Ace’s attack, he lands a one-hit KO on Eldegoss using a Max Flare. The next time Ace is used is in Hop’s one-on-one gym battle against Nessa’s Drednaw. However, he is quickly defeated by a Razor Shell from the surprisingly fast Water-type. Afterwards, when Hop accepts training from Mustard, Ace battles against Mustard’s Cinderace in order to learn how to use Brick Break. After mastering the move, he is used in Hop’s rematch against Nessa as Hop’s final Pokémon. Despite Drednaw being Gigantamaxed, Ace manages to outspeed it due to its newfound weight, and land a decisive Max Knuckle for the win. After returning to Motostoke, he is used against Juniper in Hop’s rematch against Erick. Despite his type advantage, he still has difficulties stemming from Juniper’s ability to fly, leading to a mutual knockout between between the two. He is then used in Hop’s gym battle against Kabu, battling Arcanine. Despite Arcanine’s Intimidate ability lowering his attacking power, he manages to persevere, landing a final Flame Charge. However, due to being weakened by the prior battle, he is easily dispatched by the gym leader’s Centiskorch. Personality and characteristics Ace is very prideful, and, like most Raboot, enjoys boasting about his strength to other Pokémon. He also seems to naturally take a leadership role when there are no trainers around. Moves used